Dancing Away With My Heart
by ForeverNiley
Summary: She is careless and he is the star of the school but is too shy... and they will dance away with each others hearts! Niley ONE SHOT


_Dancing Away With My Heart_

It was prom night, everyone was egger, dresses, hair, a pretty girl, a handsome boy, slow songs… everyone wanted that night to be memorable!

Miley was having fun with her friends, she was that careless person who didn't care what others thought so she was on her night prom having the best night so far without a date and she didn't care at all, but deep down she wished that a certain curly boy who was getting himself right now a cup of punch asked her to dance.

Nick didn't really know what came to his mind to come to prom! He was dateless… not because no one wanted to come with him but because he was the star of the school, the GUY you can call him, but the shyness type. So here he was watching people having fun, watching a beautiful petite girl having fun, wishing he had the guts to ask her to dance.

A slow song came, Miley was by her table composing herself _wow, what a night_ she thought. She started looking around and behind her she heard "Do you want to dance?" She turned around and there he stands the boy she was wishing that he would ask her to dance. She smiled with a stupid face she was sure she was making one and said "yeah, I would love to!"

He took her hand and dragged her to the middle of the dance floor right beneath the big window on the roof that let in the bright moonlight. She was happy, she was dancing with the person she wished she would dance with, he was happy, he had in his arms the prettiest girl ever and he got the courage to ask her.

She was smiling like a fool, she put her head on his shoulder and hoped the song would be forever, she hoped that the time would freeze and be with him like this forever, enjoying his big arms embracing her, she could say that she was in heaven.

Nick was finally enjoying his night, now he could say that it was because of this that he came to prom, to see if he could ask the most beautiful girl to dance and he got the chance to ask her and here they were dancing away with each others hearts.

He took her face between his hands and brushed her curls so he could see her eyes "you have really beautiful eyes, the prettiest eyes I ever have seen I could say!" he said smiling looking right at her eyes, she blushed and looked down "Thank you!" She smiled and looked straight at his eyes too "you do too! It's like I'm looking at a puddle of chocolate, what it's good because I love it!" She said, she was in heaven and didn't care if she said something that could embarrass her. He laughed softly "It's good you like it!" And started leaning in to kiss her.

"For me you'll always be eighteen and beautiful and dancing away with my heart!" Nick sang in the backyard of his house underneath the big tree. It was a hot summer in that year and he was thinking as usually in the pretty brunette who stole his heart in that prom night one year ago! He took a deep breath and looked at the sunset, how he missed her!

"Hey Nick? It's a person here for you!" Nick's mom said smiling at him. Nick put the guitar on the bench and went home to see who was there to see him. When he arrived to the living room there she stand how could he forget that here even with her back turned to him he would recognized her miles away. She turned around and there she stand with her pretty, big, blue eyes where you could lose yourself.

"Hi!" a very shy Miley said. "I missed you!" she said blushing looking down wondering if he didn't want to talk to her. He smiled she was still his Miley "I missed you too!" She looked at him and hugged you like it was the last time. How she missed his strong arms always there to protect her, how he missed her smell, that sweet smell that can drive you crazy but still you are addictive to it, how they missed each other, it wasn't easy when your future is in different places but if it's mean to be it will.

"I wrote you a song!" nick said before kissing for the first time that year those lips he was dying to kiss. When they were out of breath, Miley laughed "Really? Another?" Nick scratched his neck "yeah, it's more like a duet!" She smiled "Good, I love and miss your songs! And maybe I can sing with you" she kissed him.

He took her hand and dragged her to the backyard and they sat down on the bench he took the guitar and started strumming the right chords…

_I finally asked you to dance on the last slow song_

_Beneath that moon that was really a disco ball_

_I can still feel my head on your shoulder_

_And hoping that song would never be over_

_I haven't seen you in ages_

_Sometimes I find myself_

_Wonderin' where you are_

_For me you'll always be eighteen_

_And beautiful_

_And dancin' away with my heart_

_I brushed your curls back so I could see your eyes_

_And the way you moved me was like you were reading my mind_

_I can still feel you lean into kiss me_

_I can't help but wonder if you ever miss me_

_I haven't seen you in ages_

_Sometimes I find myself_

_Wonderin' where you are_

_For me you'll always be eighteen_

_And beautiful_

_And dancin' away with my heart_

_You headed off to college at the end of that summer_

_When we lost touch_

_I guess I didn't realize even at the moment_

_I lost so much_

_I haven't seen you in ages_

_Sometimes I find myself_

_Wonderin' where you are_

_For me you'll always be eighteen_

_And beautiful_

_And dancin' away with my heart_

_Na na na na_

_Na na na na_

_Na na na na_

_Away with my heart_

_Na na na na_

_Na na na na_

_Na na na na_

* * *

**SO HERE I AM... AGAIN! I FELT LIKE WRITING A ONE SHOT AND I'M LIKE VERY OBSESSED WITH THIS MUSIC SO I GAVE IT A TRY AND I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE IT! 3 ABOUT_ I THINK I LOVE HIM _WELL, IF YOU DIDN'T READ IT _GO_ READ IT PLEASE AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT IT I WILL APRECIATE IT IF YOU ALREADY ARE READING IT WELL I'M WRITING THE NEW CHAPTER AND I DON'T KNOW WHEN I WILL POST IT CAUSE I WRITE IT WHEN I'M WITH INSPIRATION AND IT'S NOT THAT EASY PROBABLY IT WOULD BE MORE EASY IF THEY WERE TOGETHER BUT... LET'S HOPE IN THE FUTURE MAYBE THEY WILL BE TOGETHER "FINGERS CROSSED" (NOTHING AGAINST MIAM MARRIAGE BUT I'M NOT A BIG FUN OF HIM...) BUT THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT TO HERE LET'S TALK ABOUT HAPPY THINGS LIKE THIS ONE SHOT THAT I REALLY HOPE YOU WILL LIKE! TELL WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS! LOVE YOU ALL 3 STAY CLASSY XOXOX  
**


End file.
